


Garnish

by SerpentineJ



Series: Olicolm: 25 Days of OTP [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of OTP, Established Relationship, M/M, a damn Christmas challenge, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/pseuds/SerpentineJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.	Getting out/putting up decorations. Olicolm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garnish

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Yup, I'm doing one of these for Malcom/Ollie (Olicolm). Because why not.
> 
> I'm already late; these'll be short, hopefully I can get caught up by the end of today (12/3/14).
> 
> This one is established relationship.

**1\. Getting out/putting up decorations**

“What the hell?” Malcolm looks around his kitchen, slightly bewildered. “Who the fuck-“

There’s a plate of American cookies, fucking _cookies_ , sitting on the island, obviously fairly fresh out of the oven if the melted state of the chocolate chips is any indication, and a small wreath of holly and pine, hand-woven, hanging on the wall in place of one of his empty picture frames.

He takes one and inspects it suspiciously, slowly making his way to his office.

There are Christmas lights strung up on his bookshelves, glowing warmly against the polished wood, softly illuminating the spines of his gold-embossed, leather-bound books, and the scent of cinnamon lingers in the air. 

When Malcolm sees the bowl of homemade candied clementines sat on his desk, though, he can’t help but grin and relax, realizing who must be behind this, slinging his bag on a nearby chair and climbing the stairs (there’s a string of lights twined around the banister) to his bedroom.

As he expects, Ollie has fallen asleep on top of the duvet wearing Tucker’s warmest fleece, looking quite peaceful, even with his laptop at his fingertips.

Malcolm smiles and gently dislodges the computer from the other man’s grasp, placing it on his nightstand before walking to the closet, changing quickly into pajamas.

“Hey.” He can feel his eyes softening as he kneels on the bed, stroking Ollie’s shoulder gently. “Hey. Get under the fuckin’ covers if you’re going to sleep.”

The other man murmurs and blinks awake. “Bloody hell.” He says through a yawn. “Did I fall asleep?”

Tucker rolls his eyes. “Obviously.” He slides under the covers and turns to Reeder. “Just get the fuck over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll get the next one up soon!


End file.
